Aberdeen Katz
Aberdeen Katz is a Gilnean born human and the incumbent Minister of Public Health to the port city of Daelin's Landing. She has practiced medicine all her life and is fiercely dedicated to the craft. She privately operates her own clinic within the city and employs much of the health affiliates. Born some years before the construction of the Greymane Wall to Sigmund Katz and his pathetic wife Jane, Aberdeen was a victim of circumstance in the eyes of her overbearing father. Aberdeen's name is one of shame, as she bears the surname of a woman Sigmund lost to another man. Sigmund molded Aberdeen to be the exact resemblance of the girl he lost in his ignorant youth, forcing Aberdeen to abandon her dreams, friends, and alter her physical appearance to capture Cecily Aberdeen's essence. Aberdeen's love for the science of medicine was forced upon her until she grew a strange fondness, as it helped to escape her father's pressuring lifestyle. She graduated as valedictorian from the Gilnean Institute of Learning at age sixteen and immediately enrolled in the royal University of Gilneas to pursue a degree in neuroscience and general practice. The undoing of the Katz family would be from the malevolent hand of the Forsaken Blight and the Worgen Curse. Sigmund was forced to kill his bitten wife and await his transformation alone. Aberdeen was stationed with her mentor, Victor Coldwell, during the events of the Northgate Rebellion and would not return home to save her father Aberdeen and Victor were only able to hear Sigmund's repentance for the sins he subjected his noble daughter to before he perished. Unbeknownst to Sigmund, Victor transformed Aberdeen into a machine of vice; his method of lashing back at the state for the incarceration of his fellow cultists within Gilneas City. To present day, Aberdeen practices forbidden magic and unsavory habits. Victor and Aberdeen were among those that boarded Kaldorei ships and abandoned the ruins of Gilneas. Physical Description Voluminous curls frame Aberdeen's face. The hoary thicket brushes against her jaw and rests along the span of her shoulders. Oculars carved from glaciers are set deep within her visage. Periorbital crescents stain the alabaster skin beneath her lashes mute purple; they grant the woman a harrowing countenance. Worn spectacles are set atop her angular nose to correct her faulty vision. Her full lips are crowned by a distinguishing beauty mark. Aberdeen's body is plush with the fat of a hedonistic lifestyle and is garbed modestly. Her languorous gait features flared hips and thick thighs with the sway of womanly assets. She manages a controlled waistline from the strangle of a corset fixed into her blouse. The forest material accented with gold is laced tightly up her midriff and showcases her bosom shamelessly. Her pristine sleeves are rolled up at the cuffs to reveal crisp linen dressings along her arms; the ambrosial scents of jasmine and lavender seep from the gauze. Beneath her clothing, the first of many scars brandish her milky flesh. A long slice is carved diagonally through her chest and a puncture wound is present near her right kidney. A faint line produced from electricity strikes across her pert rump. Slung across her chest, a leather messenger bag contains everything Aberdeen would ever require. A miasma of conflicting scents assaults the atmosphere. It contains sterilized metallic tools, potions and tonics, and a myriad of baked treats. Personality & Habits Aberdeen is an anxious mess of three parts addiction and one part awkwardness. Despite holding one of the most humanistic practices, Aberdeen is aloof and esoteric around other beings. She shares her deepest connections with her menagerie of pets and inanimate objects. She attempts comedy, though reads as facetious. Her flippant attitudes are mercurial in the best of sense and strains most of her engaged relationships with others. She prefers to keep conversation on an academic and systematic level whenever possible. Aberdeen has a severe phobia of confrontation with others and avoids most situations entirely. Trouble, however, seems to always find its way to the klutzy Katz woman. When confronted personally, Aberdeen is reduced to a babbling mess and will often cry in her disoriented state. Addiction Aberdeen has struggled with a relapsing addiction with various substances such as tobacco, opium, medicated syrup, caffeine, liquor, and sweets. She maintains a strict lock upon her more unhealthy addictions, though publicly indulges herself with caffeine and sweets almost constantly. When hyped up on sugar contents, Aberdeen can never stick to a topic and will often steer conversations in odd directions. Anthropophagy Aberdeen is bound by vow to consume the flesh of her fellow humans. She is deeply secretive of the act and attempts to find the most cruelty-free meat she can possess. She is gluttonously fond of the taste and conflicts with her Hippocratic morality towards other humans. Anthropomancy Aberdeen preforms religious rites with the recently deceased's entrails to understand the cosmic laws of the world better. She occasionally sacrifices in the name of her beliefs and guards her divinity with utmost care. Health Issues Due to Aberdeen's complex lifestyle, several harmful factors have attributed to her deteriorating health at such a young age. She takes her issues personally and refuses to share the complexities with anyone, believing it would tarnish her medical integrity. Corset Aberdeen wears a corset upwards of twenty hours a day. She has relied on a corset since young adulthood and is at a point where she is incapable of functioning without the restriction upon her frame. Her spine has grown lax and is unable to fully support her weight without the guidance of the bodice. Her internal organs have shifted due to the constrict and require the corset to keep them in their atypical position. She is unable to consume a lot of food at once, as her intake is limited by the corset's ability to stretch. She constantly suffers from dyspepsia. Aberdeen's lungs are strained to limit breath intake which often leads to dizziness and inability to catch her breath. Insomnia Aberdeen's addiction to caffeine leaves her constantly deprived of sleep. She is prone to dozing throughout the day hours and restlessness during the night. She can frequently black out on information and phases in and out of conversations. As a byproduct of her sleepless nights, heavy bags scar beneath her eyes. She remedies her inability to sleep with more caffeine, furthering her addiction and insomnia. Anemia Aberdeen gets much of her "nutrients" from sweets and various carbohydrates. As a direct result, she is incredibly susceptible to dizziness and overall weakness. Her body has a severe pallor to it and bruises all too easily. Katz's Practice ]A successor business to Doctor Katz's family clinic in shattered Gilneas, Katz's Practice is located centrally within the Tradewinds District in Daelin's Landing within the intersection of Merriweather and Sparrow street. The good Doctor Katz is never without a chore and can always been seen bustling behind the bay windows when viewed from the finely cobbled street. Exterior Heavy wooden support columns jut from the paved walkway. A double-sided sign billows in the gentle sea breeze; its reinforced wood is stamped with a medical cross. A collection of four beams spire into a large tower with an accompanying balcony of a fine lattice design. Above the balcony, a gear and steam mechanized clock with heavy hands tolls upon the high hours. A resonating chime flows throughout the Tradewinds District, lost among the bustle of mercantile business. Arranged below the tower, the building itself houses several stained glass windows that reflect patterns when graced by the sun. Meticulously watered hanging gardens bloom under the wooden sills. Potted rose bushes unfurl within the shade beneath the clock tower; glimmers of enchantment dance over individual petals. The bushes corral a heavy oak door completed with a relief of a medical cross. Above the ornament, a gilded plaque states the name of the proprietor: Doctor Aberdeen Katz. First Floor The practice itself, while a large building, manages to create a comforting atmosphere. The vague scents of sage and honey carry throughout first floor with various candles burning in separate corners. Bright with natural light, the sun shafts carry through and define the interior as complexly designed to fit the shape of the building. Glossy dark marble floors are shielded with an arrangement of plush carpets with sprawling mosaics. The far right corner closest to the door is artificially walled off by a waist-level bookshelf stocked full with different literature and digests. Behind the bookcase, patients may wait in a comfortable area complete with velvet upholstered chairs. A complimentary basket of warm honey rolls rests upon a glass coffee table. The adjacent corner is walled off completely from public view and only sports a simple door with the engraving "Physical Room." Behind the door, a cozy room is surrounded by counters that match the wallpaper. A claw-footed lounge chair is situated in the middle of the room, facing a basic desk chair. Across from the entrance, a large glass display counter features new concoctions purchased from various apothecaries around the city. Behind the counter, different healing herbs are planted within thin mulched planters; overgrown vines spawn from the planters and weep to the reflecting floor. Stacked up high to the ceiling, small compartments are closed. They hold all medical data of registered citizens alphabetized according to last name. A collapsible ladder is always on hand to reach the highest compartment. On either side of the counter are two more walled off areas. The left-most area is entitled "Surgery." Past the plain door is a blindingly austere room kept ritualistically sterile. The air burns of cleanliness and the eye is drawn to sharpened tools, ready to assist with any problem. The back wall has a narrow washbasin beside further counters stocked full with medical tools. The center of the room is home to a metal gurney protected by a clean sheet of champagne linen. Relationships Victor Coldwell ]The adoptive father and only remaining member within Aberdeen's immediate family, Victor Coldwell is her closest confidant and only true ally within the world. He taught the girl everything she knew in the medical field and in the forbidden arts. His love his daughter is undying and he formed a suicide pact with Aberdeen in the event of either's unfortunate fate. Victor suffers from debilitating necrosis onset from his rampant use of Necromancy and burn wounds sustained during the Northgate Rebellion. His decrepitude forced Aberdeen to bring the feeble teacher into Daelin's Landing. She harbors him within her clinic and employs him as a simple alchemist. Victor is considered an enemy of Gilneas and for war crimes. By relation to the Grand Alliance, Victor is wanted by all Alliance forces. He vowed to cease his dark arts and remains on Aberdeen to exude his power. He continues to overseer Aberdeen and direct her onto a path that sets her for success. He acts as her sole adviser and is fiercely protective of her, so far to disapprove of her engagement to Anton Vukanovic due to his profession. He regards the younger male as a threat to the both of them. Anton Vukanovic After some years of traversing her life alone, Aberdeen stumbled upon the best thing that would ever happen to her. Anton Vukanovic swore his arms to Aberdeen for protection, and for many months, she believed their relationship did not extend past his swear. She, however, was not shy to express her love for Anton and desire for their courtship. She understood his sexual nature and condemned herself for falling in love so deeply with a man who always had his bed open. Anton and Aberdeen often spent much time away from one another, Anton hunting cultists and inadvertently terrorizing fellow Alliance members, and Aberdeen stuck in her clinic within Daelin's Landing. They purchase a flat together and shared a bed together whenever he had a break from hunts. Aberdeen withholds the information of her relation to cultists to not shatter their bond. Their relationship was propelled to engagement after Anton received a scare from his life during imprisonment at the hand of the League of Lordaeron. They bound themselves together and promised a future union together in the event something dastardly occurs to Anton. Until that day, Aberdeen is blindly faithful by his side as his noble sidekick. Dahlia Tangiers Aberdeen and Dahlia Tangiers met the day before the wrongful imprisonment of Anton. She divulged to Aberdeen that she held the position of Lieutenant for the League of Lordaeron. The pair quickly bonded with their similar interest and quick wits. Over the next few days, the pair exchanged several letters. Dahlia expressed interest in visiting Daelin's Landing and traveled by boat to the port town for an exclusive tour. The pair wound up inside Aberdeen's clinic and furthered their relationship to a romantic level. Aberdeen, flustered, broke contact with the woman and told her they would meet at another time. They later rendezvoused privately and shared an intimate moment together. Unfortunately, Dahlia happened upon Anton and Aberdeen together while attending the Redridge Mountains ball hosted by the Redridge Estates. She only had mirth for the situation and left the pair to be wholly embarrassed. Their contact is now strained, though Aberdeen still holds conflicting feelings for the woman and desires to reignite what she held with her. The Lieutenant has the nickname ''"Blooming Dahlia" ''from Aberdeen. Trivia * Aberdeen's name comes from her player's neighboring town. Her town is a rival Aberdeen so she envisioned Aberdeen being a particular person to deal with. * Aberdeen's surname is attributed for her love of Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist. Her jittery and comedic personality also comes from the show. * Aberdeen's history contains a healthy dose of psychology references. * Aberdeen's dog, Pavlov, is reminiscent of the late Ivan Pavlov. She explains hat Pavlov is used as a conditioning experiment. Pavlov has an older brother named Brukhonenko. * Aberdeen's personality has influences from such forces as Doctor Hannibal Lecter and Doctor Algernop Kreiger. * Aberdeen's favorite past time is judging others, though she is usually the one in the wrong. * Aberdeen's go-to treatment is to induce vomiting or knock someone out with a frying pan. Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Daelin's Landing Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Doctors Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Alchemists